ILUSIÓN
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Solo podía ver de lejos a su amor que jamas podría ser, doliendole en el alma que el de ella tampoco lo sería. BobxArenita, menciones de BobxCalamardo.


**_Hola lindos._**

 ** _La serie no me pertenece, me guardó mi criterio este es un reto. (Pero siendome sincera si disfrute el hacerlo y me atrapo la pareja jajaja "Ripley" en todos los sentidos jajaja)_**

 ** _Aviso: BobxArenita, menciones de BobxCalamardo. Ooc_**

 ** _Nota: En el cap "El episodio perdido" se ve que la esponja tiene cabello rubio._**

* * *

 **"ILUSIÓN"**

Solo podía ver de lejos a su amor que jamas podría ser, doliendole en el alma que el de ella tampoco lo sería.

De sobra sabia de los sentimientos del pequeño chico amarillo por Calamardo... Pero de igual forma sabia que los sentimientos del clarinestita estaban muy lejos de ser de amor. Lo único que Calamardo quería de Bob Esponja es mantenerlo lejos.

—Em... Apuesto un granero lleno de paja que Calamardo se negó a la ida al cine porque esta muy ocupado Bob, no porque deteste el tiempo contigo.

Tomaba los hombros del ojos azules por la espalda, sobándolos para que las lágrimas solitarias no se hiciesen presentes, estando fuera de su casa frente a la que todos los días apreciaba.

—Él es muy bromista, jeje bien lo conocemos.

Intento usar el tono más alegre, consciente que eran mentiras lo que sus labios decían.

—Cierto... Jajajaja.

Ignoró el como se erizo su pelaje castaño con la risa singular de quien ama.

—Él es así...

Un suspiro largo se manifestó en lo profundo del mar.

—Pero...

Se voltio observando a la ojos chocolate, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo cristalino que solo sus infantiles zafiros poseen, siendole imposible mantenerle la sonrisa, correspondiendo su mirada quebrada de la misma manera.

—Esta vez se escucho demasiado real, Arenita...

La mencionada solo pudo tragar grueso. No era secreto para nadie en Fondo de Bikini que el artista frustrado había hecho de todo estos últimos meses por alejar al rubio, pero al ya estar harto que no entendía su sutileza le grito hace unos segundos que se alejara de él, que lo detesta, que no iría ni al cine ni siquiera a la esquina por gusto propio con él. Los gritos agitando sus tentáculos junto con sus gestos de desagrado basto para romperle el corazón frágil a la diminuta esponja. Siempre había intentado engañarse solo sobre los desplantes y la actitud de Calamardo pero esta vez algo lo hizo asimilar la realidad.

Él no le agrada.

En un pasado cuando el crustáceo abrió de noche le había confesado en medio del terror del "El picador-criminal-mutilador" que le gusta un poco, no pudo disfrutarlo lo suficiente por el miedo, lo único que sus nervios dijeron fue que uso su clarinete para destapar su sanitario. Pero a lo más que quizás hubiese llegado muy en lo profundo de Calamardo a ser, seria su amigo... Aunque luego de tantas cosas como las pijamadas junto a Patricio mientras el invertebrado dormía, habían hecho destruir esa posibilidad.

No era que Bob quisiese asfixiar a su amor secreto, sino que por ese factor más quería oh mejor dicho necesitaba su compañía.

Pero esos comportamientos atosigantes lo único que lograron fue alejar en lugar de a secar al clarinetista. Además que hasta donde tenía entendido Arenita, él no siente ese tipo de inclinaciones que su colega de Kárate. Calamardo puede ser solitario en el sentido de las parejas, pero quizás es porque el único ser del que se logro enamorar fue de si mismo. ¡¿Por qué quien más puede tener su casa llena de pinturas y esculturas suyas?!.

Es un amor que no puede ser correspondido, otra cosa que aparte del espíritu competitivo, su amado Kárate, el gusto por el té y las visitas a la laguna pegajosa, poseían en común.

Ella lo ama y esta condenado a no ser.

No podía mentirse, desde la primera vez que lo vio, intentando salvarla para terminar salvándolo, se había enamorado. La mayor confirmación fue cuando una semana antes de su hibernación el ojos azules desapareciera, lo busco con el mayor desespero y al encontrarlo un par de corazones negros se formaron en sus ojos.

—Es porque no me... Quiere, Arenita...

Sus ojos también estaban apunto de llorar. ¿No me quiere? La esponja estaba aceptando sus sentimientos abiertamente con ella, nunca le había comentado de su propios labios su amor por el mirada rojiza, pero esta vez sabia plenamente que ese "Quiere" no se trataba de amigos oh algo similar. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan doloroso para ambos? Él en su desamor y ella en el suyo. Pero lo peor era que aparte de dolerle no ser correspondida se le sumaba ver al ser que más ama en la Tierra destrozado por alguien que jamás lo aceptaría, no de esta forma, no en esta vida oh la siguiente.

—Bob...

No podía culpar a Calamardo, no es su culpa no sentir esas emociones por el rubio, tampoco el quererlo lejos porque aunque sin intención alguna, él lo hizo inocentemente llegar a ello. Su primer amigo se enamoro y no fue mala su intención pero si el como torpemente lo demostró al delgado ser.

—Nunca mea querido... Y aunque lo fuera no pasaría de solo tolerarme de amigo oh vecino.

Le dio una sonrisa lastimera como si leyera sus pensamientos, observando sus ojos abrirse como platos.

—¿Tú lo sabias verdad?.

—Bob Esponja...

—Siempre lo supiste, ¿No?.

Solo pudo asistir sin aun soltar sus hombros. Le dolía tanto esto, daría lo que fuera para que amenos uno de los dos fuera feliz y ese alguien fuese él. El cocinero le había entregado tantas alegrías a cada ciudadanos del Fondo de Bikini, le brindaba su amistad a seres incluso ruines como Plantón oh el Estrangulador de soplones y Plano, pero irónicamente entre tanto afecto él que más anhela le es negado, mientras que ella se muere por vivir más que amistad con él.

—Si.

Respondió en un hilo de voz.

—También sabes que no es culpa de Calamardo, ¿Cierto?... Es que no soportaría que intentaras darle una lección, personalmente sé como son.

Intentaba hacer su habitual tono alegre pero simplemente en este instante le era imposible, sin saber como ese tipo de acciones eran ácido en el corazón de la chica.

—Con eso que aparte de ser tu amigo soy "Propiedad de la señorita Mejillas".

Eso ultimo ganó una pequeña sonrisa de la Texana, siendo exactamente a lo que el pescador de medusas aspiraba, sabia que la esponja no quería preocuparla pero es inevitable. Río en sus adentros por como mando a escribir en sus pantalones que su trasero es su propiedad por salvarlo y protegerlo tanto. Si tan solo su corazón también pudiera ser lo entre sus peludas manos.

—No lo are Bob.

Le seguía sosteniendo la sonrisa con debilidad a causa que el estado del pequeño empeoraba, como si estuviese apunto de quebrase del todo.

—Pero tu también tienes que tener claro, que enamorarte no fue tu culpa.

El dueño de los zafiros solo pudo suspirar resignado, como uno de los tantos suspiros que nacían de ella cada noche al pensarlo.

—Además existen más peces en el mar.

Se sentía tan torpe con el ambiente pesado, no culparía a la criatura marina si le gritaba que fue una tontería su mención. Pero en lugar de eso, su respuesta fue gentil, característica común en el chico.

—Y una linda ardilla.

Sus mejillas peludas ardieron de sonrojadas, sabia que no existía el doble sentido en las palabras de su amigo, pero una mala jugada de su corazón le provocaba tal reacción, aumentando el recibir un abrazo a lo que sus delgados brazos daban.

—Gracias, Arenita.

El abrazo se incremento y no se negó a corresponderlo. Nadie podía privarla de esos gestos tiernos de su esponja favorita, de quien de tonto le dio un susto de muerte a los inicios de su amistad intentando mantener su atención en él, ese día supo que el invertebrado aria lo que fuera por escuchar su risa. Sonrió con el recuerdo estrechando con mayor fuerza al chico.

—Siempre estas cuando te necesitó. Por eso no soportó cuando te vas de visita a Texas.

Sabia que le sonreía escondido su rostro en su pecho, que daría por poder sentir su piel sin ese estorboso traje, oh poder tocar su rostro sin el casco que utiliza en las visitas de su casa.

—Sabes que te extraño mucho cuando eso pasa Bob. Eres al que más extraño y llevo en mi corazón a la vieja Texas.

Su corazón latía con sinceridad en sus palabras, meditando que no había ciencia absoluta que explicase como pudo sentir su traje mojarse con las lágrimas del mirada azulada, estando bajo el agua. Lastimándose con más ácido hiriente su corazón.

—Tú también estas en mi corazón, eres la mejor de las amigas y la más fuerte, inteligente, valerosa del mar.

Dejo de lado el retumbar de sus latidos cardíacos por cada palabra sincera del ojiazul, concentrándose en ver como el dueño del largo apellido Pantalones-Cuadrados levantaba su rostro de su pecho, sin deshacer el abrazo, matándola en vida la cantidad de lágrimas deslizándose en su rostro.

—Te quiero, Arenita.

Que daría si esa expresión no fuese de amistad, si hubiese amor como el que siente por Calamardo, si sus inocentes labios dijeran las mismas palabras con otro sentido y en su rostro hubiese lo contrario que lágrimas.

—Yo a ti te amo, Bob Esponja.

La sonrisa débil de su amigo decía que lo dijo en voz alta, claro que no importaba si para él esas palabras le gritarían amistad, nada mas.

Estaba cansada de solo soñar y vivir triste en ser contraria la realidad a sus inalcanzables sueños, por una única vez quería vivir una realidad sacada del paraíso de morfeo, sin importar las consecuencias.

Vio que el par de zafiros estaba apuntó de decir algo, tomo aire profundo guardándolo en sus mejillas de las que una vez alardeo de ser grandes cachetes, se quito el casco y desasiendo el abrazó, atrajo al chico inclinándose, uniendo sus labios de mamífero con los suaves y esponjosos del sorprendido cocinero.

Su pelaje mojado con el agua se erizo, sus piernas delgadas temblaban, su corazón latió al punto de dolerle el pecho, se sintió volar aunque el mar este lejos del cielo, su rostro estaba alejado de su color natural con lo sonrojada que se encontraba, le sorprendió que sus par de dientes saltados que compartía esa similitud con la esponja no fuese impedimento en besaser. Aunque solo ella lo besaba y el parecía estar paralizado sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba, no se desilusiono en no ser correspondida su acción, nunca espero que lo fuese, solo quería probar los labios que le supieron a crema batida de helado.

Cuando el aire se le agoto y con urgencia necesito más oxigeno, tuvo a su pesar que terminar la robada entrega de sus labios, poniéndose con rapidez el casco, viendo aun con expresión soñadora a su contrincante de peleas tieso como una vara, con sus mejillas pecosas sonrojadas, adorable fue la única palabra correcta que encontró para describirlo.

—...

Intento hablar pero al reaccionar de todo las palabras murieron en su garganta, solo pudo escapar corriendo nerviosa, alejándose del lugar lo más que daban sus botas, sintiendo la pesada mirada del pequeño chico amarillo en su espalda. Aun no comprendía como pudo hacer algo tan atrevido, y en un momento donde su amigo solo necesitaba apoyo y no más guerras emocionales. ¿Que pasaría ahora con su amistad?, ¿Todo se iría al caño por un arrebató suyo?, ¿Bob Esponja pondría distancia como lo hizo Calamardo con él? No sabia. Solo sabía que el sabor dulce de sus labios valió la pena y nada le podría quitar esa sensación de gloria en este día.

Río como loca feliz, como si hubiese descubierto el verdadero significado simplificado de Pi, beso a quien ama y sin importar que pasara seria un recuerdo precioso en su corazón.

Ciega a que el rubio se tocaba los labios con una de sus manos, no comprendía que exactamente había ocurrido, su único entendimiento era que los labios de Arenita Mejillas se arrojaron sobre los suyos y su dulzura supero a la mermelada de medusa, a la vez que la tristeza por el cajero fue remplazada con una pequeña luz de esperanza en su cuadrado pecho, la cual iba despertando de un largo sueño, con pereza pero ansiedad de hacerlo.

—Jajajajajajaja.

Río saltando entre imaginarias flores marinas como una suave mariposa de la superficie, con dirección a su casa de piña, sin dejar de tocarse sus labios pero esta vez con ambas manos. Tenía tanto que contarle a Gary y preguntarle si el comprendía que sucedía. Al igual de consultarle cual es la diferencia entre el amor verdadero que llega en su momento preciso a una ilusión de tu adolecencia.

Se le acababa de informar que su amor verdadero no estaba dentro del mar. Tuvo que venir desde la superficie a buscarlo pero felizmente encontrarlo. Y algo le decía que esa científica Texana luego de este día no descansaría hasta enlazarlo con la mejor de las cuerdas, entregándole su amor a su vida que con dedicación lo conquistaría.

 **(Fin)**


End file.
